Manufacturing of medical devices can include a wide variety of processes, including surface modification, sterilization, and packaging. Surface modification refers to techniques that alter the outer surface of an object without substantially altering the bulk properties of material on the interior of the object. Surface modification can provide significant advantages in medical devices by improving the interaction of the medical devices with surrounding biological tissue. However, many types of surface modification are short lasting, with the surface returning to its original condition in a short period of time. Sterilization of medical devices eliminates living bacteria, viruses, and other microorganisms from surfaces and materials. Product packaging of medical devices can serve a variety of purposes including preserving sterilization and physical protection from mechanical shock, electrostatic discharge, compression, and temperature variations.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.